


Tattoos (Oneshot)

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: Error finds his soulmate.
Relationships: Errink, Error/Ink (Undertale), Errorink
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Tattoos (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> This particular Soulmate AU is one where marks on your soulmate's body appear on your own.

~~Sans~~ ~~Geno~~ Error had had the tattoos as long as he could remember. They were beautiful and intricate, twisting around his and, most likely, his soulmate's ribs. Whoever they were, they were probably a skeleton as well - the tattoos were all over places inacessible to most other sentient beings. He tried not to think about them too much. They were a lasting reminder that he _had_ a soulmate, and unless they were ~~his past self~~ Classic Sans, if he suceeded with his plans... he'd kill them.

He sighed, standing up. He didn't really have a clear sense of time, living in the anti-void, but it had definitely been long enough since their last battle that Ink would be coming any second now. Sure enough, the colorful skeleton appeared about five seconds later.

"I"m here~!" he announced in a singsong voice.

"I can see that," Error snapped.

Ink pouted. "What, Glitchy? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course not, idiot."

Ink shrugged. "Ah well. Time to fight." Ink pulled Broomie out faster than was reasonable and restrained Error, who'd been caught off guard. "Hm. That was easier than I thought it would be-"

Ink froze. As Error struggled, his shirt had slid down, revealing his shoulder. Adorned with the same intricate tattoos that Ink's own shoulxer displayed.

"What, Ink?" Error growled. In response, Ink pulled down the shoulder of his shirt. "N-no way." Error was shaking, already on the verge of a reboot.

Ink nodded disbelievingly. "You're my soulmate."


End file.
